


Safe, Safe, Safe Sex

by MortalAnonymous



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: It's Elliot. What else could you expect? Image only.





	Safe, Safe, Safe Sex




End file.
